Video Games
by redd-wars
Summary: When Claire and Shane play video games and make a bet, who's gonna get stuck with dinner duty? T for slight hinting ; and kissing. Thanks so much for the reviews. Glad people like it! :D


Claire walked into the kitchen where Eve was making breakfast.

"Morning."

"Morning, Claire Bear!" Claire was still amazed of how … _perky_ Eve could be in the morning.

"Somebody slept well." Claire said as she poured herself some coffee.

Eve smirked. "Well you would too if …"

Claire raised her hand. "I don't wanna know!"

Eve laughed and was just taking the bacon out of the oven when the phone rang.

"I got it." Claire said and went and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Claire honey? It's your mother."

"Hey, mom." Eve saw the look on Claire's face and sent her an apologetic look.

"What's up?" Claire took a sip of her coffee and silently cursed as it burned her tongue.

"Well, your father and I were going to out to lunch and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Uh, no, thanks mom. I have a lot of school I need to do and I'm kind of tired."

Shane walked into the kitchen and gave Claire a wave as he sat down. He was sporting his usual faded T-Shirt with a pair of sweat pants. His hair was sticking up in the back but Claire thought he looked great, as always.

"And I kind of wanted to just hang at the house today."

Shane smiled and jerked his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

"Hmm, not with that boy, I hope."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry honey but I worry for you!"

"Mom, I'm fine. I gotta go. Eve's burning the bacon."

Eve turned back to the pan of bacon which was … not burned but already have eaten.

"Okay, bye Claire. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye mom."

Claire hung up the phone as Eve rounded on Shane.

"Not all the bacon was for you, ya know!"

Shane shrugged. "I'm hungry. Guys gotta eat. Keep up our energy." He sent a wink over at Claire at this.

Even stuck her tongue out at Shane and stomped over, in black platform boots, to the stove.

Claire grabbed a piece of bacon and sat down next the Shane at the table.

"So, I hear you're hanging out at the house today."

Claire smiled. "Yeah, what's it to ya?"  
Shane shrugged. "Nothing. It's just, I'm hanging at the house today too. You wanna do something?"

Claire took a bite of her bacon. "What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, what I had in mind I can't really say at the table."

Eve pretended to gag on her coffee as she sat down.

"How about some video games?" Claire asked.

This time Eve really did gag. Claire raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You?" Pointing a finger at Claire. "Video games? Yeah right!"

Shane laughed and swiped a piece of Eve's bacon.

"You'd be surprised." Eve slapped Shane's hand and he dropped the bacon. "Owe!"

"Get your own, sicko."

Shane rubbed his hand where she slapped him. "Meanie."

Claire rolled her eyes and handed Shane the rest of her bacon.

"Awe, thanks!" Shane planted a kiss on Claire's cheek. "Just for that, I'll let you win of round of," Shane made his voice go low and wiggled his arms, "Vampire Slayer! The bloodiest and most gruesome action game of the 21st century. Vampires vs. humans in the ultimate battle of strength, agility and immortality."

"You can't have a game like that in Morganville!" Eve yelled at him.

"No but I do." He turned to Claire. "So, what do you say, Miss Smarty Pants? You scared of a little blood?"

Claire glared. "Oh, it is so on."

--

Later.

"NO!"

Shane stood, stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "That's 11 games to one. You ready to give up now?"

Claire sighed. "Yeah." She shook her head. "That was just sad."

"Well, at least you didn't make a bet with me. Oh, wait. You did!"

Claire glared as Shane performed his victory dance. He plopped down on the couch next to her. "Pay up, princess."

Claire sighed. "My wallet's upstairs." She was just standing up when Shane grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"I don't ever remember saying we were betting money." He smirked at Claire's shocked face.

"But…"

Shane shook his head. "Not that." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "How about taking over my dinner duty tonight?"

Claire sighed. "I suppose I don't have a choice do I?"

"Mmm, nope!" Shane smiled. "But don't worry," he leaned forward and kissed her lips, "I still like you."

Claire licked her lips where Shane had kissed her and smiled. "Okay, but you're helping me."

Claire laughed at Shane's face.

"What?!"

"Hey, do you wanna eat or not?"

Grumpily he answered, "yes."

"Then you're helping me." She check the time and stood up. "I'll be back after class."

"Wait...what?"

Claire grabbed her book bag from the bottom of the stairs and turned back just in time to see Shane walking toward her.

"What?" he asked again.

"Class. Some people who attend college actually go to them."

Shane rolled his eyes. "I know what class is."

"I say you wouldn't." Eve emerged from the basement will a basket of laundry, mostly black, though Claire could have sworn she saw one of Michael's shirts among the pile.

"Claire's going to school!" Shane shouted.

"No way! You think she's actually going to learn instead of playing videos games?" Eve rolled her eyes as Claire smiled. "Take a chill pill Shane. Claire's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Thank you, Eve." Claire smiled and walked to the front door.

"There is no way," Shane was right on her tail, "that I am letting you go outside with Bishop out there."

Claire turned to Shane and put on her toughest face she had… which wasn't very tough but Shane would get the point. "It's daylight, Shane. I'll be back before dark. And besides, Amelia's keeping a tab on Bishop. I'll be fine." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his quickly on the lips before turning to leave. She was about to walk through the front door when Shane grabbed her wrist and wheeled her back around.

"Shane-" she was cut off by Shane's lips on hers. It was a soft kiss but it was also desperate, longing. He tasted like spices and his lips were hot under hers. He placed on hand on her neck and the other behind her head.

"Shane…" she murmured under his lips. "I have to go."

She felt him smiling but he still wouldn't let go.

Not that Claire wanted him to. She dropped her bag and wound her arms around his neck. Claire could have sworn he laughed when he heard her bag hid the floor. He deepened the kiss and Claire was in heaven. Eh, forget class. She kicked the front door shut behind her and grabbed Shane's hands so she could pull back. She smiled.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay home today."

Shane smiled so wide he could have blinded a vampire.

"Great!" He led her by the hand to living room. "Cause you know, lunch is in an hour and I'm kinda hungry…"

Claire gasped and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Hey, that kiss really wore me out." He smiled when she blushed. "Say, could I get another one of those?"

She picked up a game controller. "You'll have to beat me to get one."

He laughed. "Should be simple enough. You're on."

An hour later Shane was back on dinner duty and Claire was off to class.


End file.
